


Hamiltots based on hamil-tots.tumblr.com

by mojo72400



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Kindergarten AU based on hamil-tots' work.Alex is the new student at King's Kindergarten run by his teacher, Mr. George Washington.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, George III of the United Kingdom & Samuel Seabury, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. First Day

It was Alex's first day at his new kindergarten, King's Kindergarten in New York City. Alexander and his single mom moved from the Caribbean to The Big Apple to start to a new life after his father left them. Alex and his mom, Rachel entered the building and met his teacher, Mr. George Washington.

"Hello Mrs. Hamilton" Washington greeted Rachel as he shook her hand then he looked down to the little boy hiding behind his mother's leg and he said, "And you must be Alex".

Alex nervously nodded. "Now don't be shy, Alex, he's a nice man and he will make sure nothing bad happens to you or to any kids of his class" Rachel said as she lightly pushed him towards Washington. "Now I'll be going now. Bye Alex" she waved goodbye at her son as she left the building.

"Bye mom" Alex waved back at her before Washington accompanied him to his classroom. When they both arrived at his classroom, Washington stopped Alex by the door.

"Stay here, I'll just gather up the class" Washington said before entering the classroom. "Kids, gather around and sit down" He called out to his class. He got the kids' attention as they all gathered around the room and sat down.

"Today, we have a new classmate" Washington said, and the kids started to whisper among themselves on who this new kid might be. "You can go in now, Alex" he said to the boy outside before the boy entered the classroom.

"Please introduce yourself to the class" Washington said to Alex.

Alex nodded to Washington before turning to the class and introduced himself "My name is Alexander Hamilton and there's a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait."

Three boys, a boy with freckles on his face, a French kid, and a black kid with a bandana underneath his beanie, were discussing about the new kid, "I already like this kid" the trio agreed with each other.

Five boys, a curly haired boy, a sickly boy, a kid who claims to be the kindergarten king, his assistant dressed in black and a boy who likes dogs, were also discussing about the new kid. Even though the curly haired boy and the sick boy are always against the three who are sitting with them on the floor, they only agreed on one thing. "I already hate this kid" the five of them said.

Three girls, one in a pink dress, one in a blue dress and one in a red dress weren't discussing about the new kid but instead, they were head over heels in love with him, gushing about his looks and sighing romantically with hearts in their eyes.

"He's making me feel so helpless" the girl in blue said.

"I think his love can make me satisfied" the girl in pink said.

"How can I say no to this dreamboat?" the girl in red said.

A fourth girl who appears to be the youngest on the class and is wearing a yellow dress rolled her eyes and said "Girls".

Meanwhile a bald, black boy was reading a book, not paying attention to the new student's introduction and he stops reading before asking his classmates and teacher "What's going on here?"

"This is Alexander Hamilton" Washington introduced Alex who shook the hand of the boy who was reading. "Alex, this is Aaron Burr".

"Sir?" Alex asked Washington.

"What is it, Alex?" Washington replied.

"Since you introduced me to Burr, can you introduce me to my other classmates? Alex requested.

"Of course" Washington replied before turning to his class saying, "Class, please introduce yourselves to Alex".

"I'm John Laurens" the boy with freckles on his face introduced himself.

"Je m'appelle Lafayette" the French boy said.

"I'M HERCULES MULLIGAN" the black kid with a bandana underneath his beanie yelled.

"I'm Thomas Jefferson" the curly haired boy said.

"I'm James Madison" the sick boy said.

' _Hmm, it's weird that Madison looks like Mulligan while Jefferson looks like Lafayette'_ Alex though to himself before facing the boy with a cape and crown

"I'm King George III, the king of the playground" he boasted.

"I'm the king's friend, Samuel Seabury" his assistant in black said.

"I'm Charles Lee" the boy who likes dogs said.

"I'm Maria Lewis" the girl in red said.

Alex then approached the girl in pink, seemingly interested with her. He bluntly said to her "You strike me as girl who looks smart and pretty"

Her cheeks turned red like Maria's dress and said "Is that right? Do you think I'm smart and pretty?"

"Yes" he replied with a bright smile on his face, so bright it filled the classroom.

"My name is Angelica Schuyler" she introduced herself

"Alexander Hamilton" he said as he kissed her hand like a gentleman.

Angelica's blush darkened and she giggled, feeling ticked when he kissed her hand but then she saw the girl in blue looking helplessly in love at Alex. She decided to introduce him to her since she's a nice person but that doesn't mean she's giving up Alex without a fight.

As she took Alex's arm and pulled him across the classroom, he asked "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm about to change your life" she replied.

"Then by all means, lead the way" he said excitingly.

"Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you" the girl in blue introduced herself as she did a small curtsy.

"Schuyler?" he asked Angelica.

"My sister" Angelica replied to him.

Alex decided to kiss Eliza's hand like a gentleman as she blushed at Alex. Angelica felt a bit upset seeing Alex kiss her sister's hand, but that doesn't mean she's giving him up to her sister, she's gonna try to win Alex's heart.

"And Peggy" the girl in yellow said.

"Hm?" Alex turned to Peggy.

"My name is Peggy. I'm the youngest of the sisters" she said.

Alex put the pieces together and said, "So The Schuyler Sisters consists of Angelica, Eliza-"

"And Peggy" Peggy interrupted.

"That's right" Angelica answered with a smile on her face.

' _Maybe this won't be so bad'_ Alex thought to himself.


	2. Yorktown (The Playground Turned Upside Down)

Alex was having fun drawing, writing, and playing toys with his friends throughout his stay at King's Kindergarten. After many weeks later of hanging out with his friends, Alex learned a lot of things about his friends. He learned that Lafayette loves playing with action figures and toy boats which explains why his house had a huge collection of boat dioramas when he visited Lafayette's house for a playdate.

He also learned that Laurens loves playing with stuffed turtles, he loves turtles so much that he owns a real turtle as a pet at home. It's also the reason that the class pet is a turtle. Finally, Alex found out that Hercules loves playing with hobby horses and stuffed horses, he loves horses so much that he rode on one during his birthday.

When his friends asked him what's his favorite type of toy during playtime, Alex told them that he has none because he likes to draw and write more than play. They noticed that he makes a lot of writings and drawings and it's like he's drawing and writing like he's running out of time.

* * *

One day, outside the classroom during playtime, Samuel was building sandcastles for King George while inside the slide playset claiming it to be his castle. Charles was playing with stuffed dogs which reminds him of the multiple puppies his family owned. King George always wanted to keep his castle to his friends and to himself only and he doesn't like it when others play at his castle.

Alex and friends then left the classroom to have fun at the playground during playtime after deciding that they wanted to try something new aside from playing with turtles, horses, action figures and boats.

King George noticed them and said, "No outsiders are allowed to play at my castle".

"Says who?" Alex asked.

"Says me, the kindergarten king" King George said.

Alex turned to his friends and asked them "Have any of you done something about this?"

"No" Lafayette replied "He's the kindergarten king, we can't go against him. It's like going against our parents".

"But he's not a real king, he just a kid with a paper crown and a red cape. He's not gonna hurt us" Alex explained to them.

"Hey, I heard that!" King George said.

"He's got a point" Hercules said, ignoring King George from his castle.

"Why don't we start a revolution" Alex said.

"But how?" Laurens asked him.

"The best way to revolt is to gather everyone and convince King George to share the playset". Alex replied. "Now Laurens, go gather the others and convince them"

"Okay" Laurens said before leaving the playground and returning to the classroom.

"But mon ami, this revolution idea of yours is not safe, before you came whenever outsiders like us play at the playset, King George and Samuel would throw buckets of sand at us, giving us itchy eyes and skin and making us cry" Lafayette said as he was skeptical of this idea.

"What about Charles?" Alex asked.

"Oh, he doesn't do much, they let him play because they find him cool" Hercules said.

"Okay then since Charles is not part of our problem, then Hercules, I want you to sneak inside the playset and steal all buckets" Alex said.

"Like a spy?" Hercules excitingly said.

"Like a spy" Alex confirmed "But there's so many buckets that we need another spy"

"Leave that to me" Hercules said before the three of them went back into the classroom since playtime was over.

A few hours later when it was playtime again, Alex and the rest of the class decided to rally up at the playset.

King George saw this, and he said "What are you doing at my kingdom? Leave before I make you all sandy"

"Never, we want to play!" Alex said.

"Yeah!" the small crowd behind Alex agreed with him.

"Well, I'm going back to the classroom" Charles said as he stood up and went back to the classroom before something crazy happened.

''Come back here, Lee, that's an order from your king!" King George yelled but Lee's already back in the classroom. "Quick, Samuel, get the buckets"

Samuel nodded to get the buckets but there was none "There's no buckets" he said to the king.

"Impossible" King George said in disbelief.

"We had a spy on the inside. That's right, Hercules Mulligan!" Alex said as Hercules brought out some buckets filled with sand.

"And Peggy" Peggy said with the remaining sand filled buckets.

"Attack" Alex cried out as he, Burr and Laurens brought out water guns as they fired at King George and Samuel while Peggy and Mulligan threw buckets of sand at them to the point the duo retreated back into the classroom.

"Freedom for the playground, freedom for the playset!" Lafayette cried out.

"We won!" Mulligan celebrated.

"We won!" Lafayette followed.

"We won!" Mulligan, Lafayette & Laurens said in unison before Alex joined the trio into screaming their victory cry "We won!"

The playground turned upside down and from that day on forward, King George came back to reclaim his kingdom.


	3. Playing House

Now that Alex and friends have taken back the playground from King George III, he now must face his next challenge in kindergarten: Girls.

King's Kindergarten is the home of many cute girls, some of them are daughters of famous people like The Schuyler Sisters: Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy.

Alex unbeknownst to him, has gathered a few admirers from his class. From the girls namely Eliza, Angelica & Maria and from the boys namely Laurens who realized that Alex starting a revolution looked cool in his eyes which made him admire him.

Alex decided to see who his female playmate could be. He looked at Maria, in his opinion, Maria is the cutest of the girls. Basically, her looks are saying "heck, yes" and if she asked if he wanted to play with her, he couldn't find a way to say no to this. She looks helpless due to being accident prone which is why she has bruises and bandages covering her cute body and face. She's also shy as shown by her hair covering her face which makes her hard to approach.

He looked at Angelica, she was the smartest girl in the room and since he assumed that he was the smartest in the room for the boys, he could work well together. He also eavesdropped one time, hearing that her type of boy is one who has a "mind at work" and Alex fits the description.

Finally, he looked at Eliza, she's like the picture-perfect innocent type of girl who screams elegance. She's the type who's not only smart but also looks like a princess who sings, has fun and loves animals. I think she's the perfect female playmate for him. He decided to write a note to her to meet her outside the classroom at playtime. He used glitter and very bright colorful crayons that would make a note interesting for a girl to read.

While Eliza was talking to her sisters and Maria, Alex placed the note in her cubby before going back to play with his friends. When Eliza went to her cubby, she found and note and read it. She was excited that it was from Alex and that he wanted her to meet him outside during playtime.

When it was playtime, Eliza left the classroom and found Alex at the playground, waiting for her.

"Oh, you're here" Alex said noticing her arrival.

"Hi Alex, what did you call me out here for?"

"Eliza" he said before he bowed and told her "will you be my playmate?"

"Yes, Alex, yes" Eliza happily said as she jumped up and down in happiness "And also, you don't have to go through the trouble of writing a note just ask me if I could be your playmate outside just because I'm a girl, you can be playmates with other girls, all you had to do is ask" she added.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Really" Eliza said, "You can even play with my sisters and my friends".

* * *

The following days, Alex balanced his time for playing, one time, he would be playing with his friends and at other times, he would be playing with Eliza.

One day, the two decided to play house and on their first time playing it, Eliza realized that only married couples play house and she asked Alex a favor "Let's get married".

"Why?" Alex asked, his turning into a shade of red.

"Because married couples can only play house and we can't play house if we're not married" Eliza explained.

"Okay" Alex said.

Eliza and Alex went to the dress up chest and she found a white veil while Alex found a white coat. The two dressed up and invited the class to play wedding with them.

Angelica was the maid of honor; Laurens was the best man and Hercules was the flower girl.

Aaron was chosen to preside over the wedding, using a children's book as a bible

"Do you Alexander Hamilton, take Eliza Schuyler to be your wife?" Aaron asked Alex.

"I do" Alex replied.

"And do you Eliza Schuyler take Alexander Hamilton to be your husband?" Burr asked Eliza.

"I do" Eliza replied.

"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Burr said.

Alex then lifted Eliza's veil and gave each other cheek kisses like how their parents greet their friends. After the two exchanged cheek kisses on both cheeks, they both turned red.

Peggy decided to tease the newly married couple who could now play house "Eliza and Alex sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" which made the two blush even harder.

Listening to Peggy tease the newly married couple caused Angelica, Maria, and Laurens to cry because if though they could still be Alex's playmate, they could never play wife or in Laurens case, husband in house. Peggy noticed this and asked them "Angelica, why are you crying? Why are you also crying Laurens and Maria?"

"Nothing" the three of them said in unison.

Angelica then got herself to stop crying and putting on a fake smile as she gave a toast to the newly married couple with her juice box and said, "A toast to the groom".

"To the groom" the class said thrice as they also raised their juice boxes.

"To the bride" Angelica said.

"To the bride" the class responded twice.

"From your sister" Angelica said.

"Angelica!" the class responded.

"Who is always by your side".

"By your side".

"To your union".

"To the union! To the revolution!" they said with the boys adding a toast to the revolution.

"And the hope that you provide".

"You provide!".

"May you always".

"Always".

"Be satisfied". Angelica ended her toast.

* * *

A few weeks later after the play wedding, an idea popped in Alex's head. He remembers watching family comedies with his mom during weekends and he sees that married couples usually kiss each other on the lips. His mom explained to him that what he sees is called a "grown-up kiss". Today, he decided to make house playing a bit more realistic by giving Eliza a "grown-up kiss".

Later that day when Alex was playing house with Eliza, he finished the pretend breakfast that Eliza made for him and he got up to leave for work.

"Good luck at work, Alex" Eliza said as Alex was off to work.

Usually he would give a goodbye kiss to his wife on her cheek but now he decided to give her a kiss on the lips. Eliza was shocked when she felt Alex's lips pressed on hers for their goodbye kiss. The class especially Mr. Washington was shocked.

"Don't look Peggy" Angelica said as she covered Peggy's eyes since she was the youngest in the class.

"AHHH! These peasants are kissing right in front of the king" King George said before he fainted with Samuel catching him.

"That's so cool, Alex is giving Eliza a grown-up kiss. He must really like her" Hercules said, impressed.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds. After Alex broke off the kiss, Eliza was blushing red as Maria's dress.

"I'm sorry Eliza, I just wanted to make house playing a bit more realistic" Alex apologized to her.

"Don't be" Eliza said "I kinda liked it". Unfortunately for her, she fainted after her brain crashed due to an overflowing amount of emotions that was hard to process all at once. Luckily for her, Alex caught her.

"Oh no, are you sick Eliza?" Alex asked her, feeling worried for her.

"She's not sick, Alex, she just fainted" Washington said as he picked up Eliza from Alex's arms.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Alex asked.

"She'll be fine" Washington replied to him.

A few hours later, Eliza returned to the classroom, feeling all better and Alex rushed up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for making you faint" Alex said.

"I already told you, it's okay" Eliza said "Now let's continue to play house".

"Okay" Alex said.

"Now hurry up, you'll be late for work" Eliza said.

"Oh right, bye, I'm off to work" Alex said as he ran off to the other side of the room.

"Bye Alex, I'll see you at dinner" Eliza said before picking up the toys plates and cups and cleaning up the toy table while thinking about the "grown-up kiss" Alex gave her.


	4. Playtime with Other Girls and Letters

One day while Alex and Eliza were playing house, he was writing a note to Angelica inviting her to play with him tomorrow. He already told Eliza that he was gonna play with Angelica tomorrow. After he wrote the letter, he got up and went to Angelica’s cubby to put his letter before returning to the table to do some drawings.

Eliza was finished making their pretend dinner and went to Alex’s table and said, “Take a break”.

“I am on my way” he replied.

“Supper’s ready and it cannot wait” she said.

“I'll be there in just a minute, save my plate” he said as he continued drawing.

“Alexander” she angrily glared at him.

“Okay, okay” he said as he left his table to eat Eliza’s pretend dinner with her. After dinner, Alex got back to his table and this time, he started to practice writing his name.

A few minutes later, Mr. Washington called the class “Alright kids, nap time”. The kids stopped playing and went to get mats, pillows, and blankets for nap time. Eliza and Alex had to stop playing house for a while since it’s nap time. Unbeknownst to Eliza as she prepared her mat, pillow and blanket, Alex was still writing. As she laid down to sleep on her mat, she would usually hold Alex’s hand during nap time but when she turned around, Alex’s nap spot was empty, and she saw him still writing.

She got up from her nap mat and approached Alex and said “Alexander, come to sleep”.

“Let me finish, filling this paper with my name” Alex said.

“But you just started on a new one” Eliza said.

“I know, I just need to write something down” he said.

“Why do you write like you're running out of time?” Eliza said before Alex gently shushed her “Come fix up your mat, that would be enough” she continued.

“I'll be there before you know I'm awake” he said.

“Please go to sleep” she said.

“I’ll finish this paper” he said.

“Well, I'm going back to sleep” she said as she headed back to her nap mat.

“Hey” he stopped her and kissed her hand “best of play wives and best of girls”.

She went back to her nap mat and fell sleep before Alex followed and fell asleep, holding her hand.

* * *

The next day, Angelica met Alex outside the classroom and said to him “In a letter I received from you yesterday, I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase. It changed the meaning; did you mean to do this? One punctuation mark and you didn’t make me sleep at nap time yesterday, it says: “My dearest Angelica”. With a comma after dearest, you've written “My dearest, Angelica””.

“Yeah, you’re a close friend and playmate, Angelica” Alex said which made Angelica blush shyly.

 _‘He really does care about me’_ Angelica thought.

“So, what do you wanna play, Angelica?” he asked her. 

“Let’s play knights and princesses but this time, I’ll be the knight and you’ll be the prince” Angelica said.

“Okay” Alex agreed before the two ran off inside the classroom to the dress up chest. Alex found a helmet, a sword, and a shield while Alex found a crown. The two went outside with Alex bringing a stuffed dragon from the classroom.

A few minutes later after setting things up, they started playing.

“Help, I am locked in this tower that is guarded by a dragon. Someone save me.” Alex said while dressed as a prince inside the playset.

Angelica dressed as knight came to the playset, saying “Don’t worry, Prince Alex, I will save you”.

Angelica ran to the stuffed dragon sitting in front of her and with on swift strike from the toy sword, the stuffed dragon fell to the side. She entered the playset and took Alex by his hand and they both escaped from the playset using the slide. Once they exited the playset, Alex gave Angelica a hug.

“My hero” he said before kissing her on the cheek causing Angelica to be surprised.

A blushing Angelica thought ‘This day was fun’.

* * *

A few months later, The Schuyler Sisters weren’t at school because they were having a vacation upstate with their family from Saturday to Monday.

Alex was doing his usual routine, playing with his friends, drawing, and writing. After finishing his usual routine, Alex felt bored. Nothing was the same without either Eliza or Angelica since they both made playtime more fun than with his usual friends. He can’t even survive one day without them even though they’re returning today. He was longing for Angelica, missing Eliza, that's when Miss Maria Lewis walked into his life.

“Hey Alex, do you wanna play house with me?”

 _‘She was so pretty’_ Alex thought ‘Lord, show me how to say no to this. I don't know how to say no to this. But my God, she looks so bored and helpless and her looks are saying, "Heck, yes"’. Alex looked around the room to make sure no one was looking.

“Okay” he said. He really couldn’t say no to this.

The two had fun playing house together but when Alex gave Maria a goodbye kiss as left the house to go to work, Maria surprised him by giving him a “grown-up kiss”. Alex was surprised when he felt her lips pressed on his, and since he’s a gentleman, it would be rude to push her away. In his mind, he’s tryin' to go (go, go, go), then her mouth is on his, and he doesn't say no. The kiss only lasted for 2-3 seconds.

Once she broke off the kiss, she apologized to Alex “Sorry, I just want to make it a bit realistic”.

“Don’t be” Alex said, “It’s okay to be realistic”. Later at nap time, they both placed their nap mats next to each other and they both slept, holding hands. Unbeknownst to Alex, Jefferson and Madison were watching the whole time, they watched them play house and even watched them take a nap together before Madison and Jefferson also fell asleep at nap time.

After nap time, Maria was playing with her friends and Alex was practice his handwriting when Jefferson and Madison approached Alex.

“We saw what you did” Jefferson told Alex.

“Did what?” Alex asked.

“You were playing house with Maria” Jefferson replied causing Alex to widen his eyes in shock. “She even gave you a “grown-up kiss””.

“You even held hands with her while you two took a nap together” Madison said.

“Please don’t tell anyone especially Eliza” Alex begged them.

“We won’t tell anyone unless you tell them yourself” Jefferson said.

“Fine, I’ll do it” Alex said.

 _‘I can’t believe I agreed to do this’_ Alex thought.

On the following day, Alex shared multiple printed copies of “The Lewis Letter”. His friends were disgusted by his actions refused to play with him throughout the entire day.

Eliza was crying after reading the letter and her sisters were comforting her before Angelica approached Alex and angrily said to him “I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. I love my sister more than anything in this life I will choose her happiness over mine every time. Put what we had aside, I'm standing at her side. You could never be satisfied, God, I hope you're satisfied”. After she had said this, she went to back to comfort Eliza and gave Alex the silent treatment.

Alex felt guilty about what he did, and he decided to make himself a better person and publicly apologize for his actions tomorrow.

He did what he promised himself on the following day and after a long, heartfelt speech on how terribly sorry he was and how he meant it, he was welcomed back by his friends and Eliza with open arms.

Later that day, Maria approached him and apologized to him, saying “I’m sorry for being the reason that everyone was mad at you”.

Alex smiled and said to her “It’s okay, it’s my fault since I should’ve been the better person and said no and kept my promise to Eliza. Now, enough talk about being sorry, the past is in the past, let’s all go play”. The class cheered in agreement and excitement as Alex and his friends decided to go outside the classroom and play.


	5. Burr's Special Someone

One day at King’s Kindergarten, Washington called his class over “Kids, gather around and sit down, I have a very important announcement”. The kids all listened to Mr. Washington’s instruction and they all gathered around the room and sat down.

“Today, we have another new student” he said.

The kids whispered to each other, wondering who this other new student could be.

“Okay, you can come in now” Washington said to the kid outside. The kid walked inside the classroom, it was a girl and apparently, Burr found her interesting.

“Please introduce yourself to the class” Washington told the little girl.

“My name is Theodosia Bartow” the girl introduced herself.

The class went and introduced themselves to her and Burr introduced himself last “Hello Theodosia, my name is Aaron Burr”.

Later throughout the day, the class learned a lot about Theodosia, she likes to play with toys and games, but she also loves to read. She’s like Angelica except Angelica’s smarter than her.

Meanwhile while she was playing with her new friends, The Schuyler Sisters, Theodosia couldn’t help but continuously stare at Burr who’s reading a book. The Schuyler Sisters noticed it and Eliza approached her and said, “Why don’t you play with him?”

Theo turned red and said, “I don’t how to ask a cute boy to play with me”.

“Why don’t you write an invitation letter to him? That’s how Alex asked me to be his playmate back when he was still shy” Eliza suggested.

“Okay” Theo said before she started to write a letter. After finishing the letter, she placed the letter in Burr’s cubby. During break time, Burr went to his cubby and saw Theo’s letter and read it. He wrote a reply to her saying that they will meet and play outside after break.

When break was over, the two met outside the classroom.

“What do you wanna play?” he asked her, but Theo was so shy that couldn’t answer his question.

“How about we try to play what I like? Maybe you might like it” he suggested before Theo nervously nodded. He took her hand and ran to the playset where they rode the seesaw, the slide and Theo even rode the swing with Burr pushing her to make her go higher.

When playtime was over, Theo finally broke her silence and told Burr “That was fun. Let’s do it again sometimes”

“Sure” Burr replied.

“But can I write you an invitation letter because I’m easily embarrassed to ask you out in person or in front of your friends” Theo said.

“Okay” Burr said before the two went to the classroom. When they entered the classroom, they were just in time for Mr. Washington to say, “Alright kids, nap time”. Both Theo and Burr got their nap mats, pillows and blankets and they set it up next to each other before they lay down and fell asleep. As they slept, Theo held Aaron’s hand who returned the gesture.

* * *

In the following days, Theodosia writes Aaron a letter everyday to invite to play with her just like she said. When it was break time, Aaron’s friends: Alex, Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette saw him go inside the classroom with Theo and decided to ask him. Aaron usually either eats snacks with his friends or by himself during break time and he feels like he wants to eat snacks by himself until he heard Alex call him.

“Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr” Alex said while his friends didn’t notice Burr because they were eating.

“Sir! I mean, hey.” Burr turned and greeted Alex.

“I didn't think that you would make it” Alex said.

“To be sure” Burr said as he approached the table.

“Burr!” Mulligan and Lafayette greeted Burr who greeted them back.

“Say something smart, Burr!” Mulligan said.

“I see the whole gang is here” Burr replied.

“You are the worst, Burr!” Lafayette said while Burr started to eat his snacks.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Laurens who is beside Burr, broke the silence by saying “Well, well, I heard, you've got a special someone on the side, Burr”.

“Is that so?” Alex asked with interest.

“What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?” Laurens teasingly asked him.

“Fine, Theodosia’s my playmate” Burr said causing his friends to high five each other.

“I knew it” they told each other.

“Have you ever played house together?” Alex asked.

“Not yet” Burr said.

“Then when will you ask her?” Alex asked.

“Not now but maybe someday” Burr said.

“I will never understand you, if you like this girl, go get her. What are you waiting for?” Alex said.

“Just the right time. I’m willing to wait for it” Burr told Alex.

When the right time came, he wrote a letter to Theodosia, asking her to meet him outside the classroom before he placed the letter on her cubby.

A few hours later, Theo met Burr outside the classroom and asked him “What did you call me out here for?”.

Burr then bowed and asked her “Will you be my wife so we can play house together?”.

Theodosia was overjoyed and said “Yes, Burr, yes”.

“Do you wanna get married right now?” Burr asked her.

“Of course” Theodosia agreed.

Theo and Burr went to the dress up chest and she found a white veil while Burr found a white coat. The two dressed up and invited the class to play wedding with them.

Eliza was the maid of honor; Alex was the best man and Hercules was still the flower girl.

Jefferson was chosen to preside over the wedding, using a children's book as a bible

"Do you Aaron Burr, take Theodosia Bartow to be your wife?" Jefferson asked Burr.

"I do" Burr replied.

"And do you Theodosia Bartow take Aaron Burr to be your husband?" Jefferson asked Theo.

"I do" Theo replied.

"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Jefferson said.

Burr then lifted Theo's veil and gave each other cheek kisses like how their parents greet their friends and how Alex and Eliza kissed during their wedding. After the two exchanged cheek kisses on both cheeks, they both turned red.

After Eliza gave a congratulatory toast to the newly married couple. Burr celebrated with his friends in an after-party during break time, drinking from their juice box.

“Raise a glass to freedom” Lafayette said.

“Hey! Something you will never see again!” Laurens and Mulligan said in unison.

“No matter what she tells you” Mulligan told Burr.

“Let's have another round tonight!” Lafayette said.

“Raise a glass to the four of us!” Laurens said.

“Ho!” Lafayette and Alex said in unison.

“To the newly not “play single” of us!”

“Woo!” Laurens, Lafayette, and Alex said in unison.

“We'll tell the story of tonight” Lafayette said.

“Let's have another round” Laurens said as the five of them drank the break away.


	6. Cherry Tomatoes and Show and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on https://hamil-tots.tumblr.com/post/161664878442/mr-washington-ill-be-back-in-5-minutes-no-food

One day at King’s Kindergarten, it was lunch time, the second break in school with the first one literally being called break time. Mr. Washington told his class “I’ll be back in 5 minutes! No food fights!” before leaving the classroom.

Jefferson and Madison were sitting on a table, preparing to eat their lunches.

“Hey James, what are you having for lunch today?” Jefferson asked Madison.

“My mom packed me some apples, what about you?” Madison answered then asked Jefferson.

“My mom got me cherry tomatoes” Jefferson said causing the entire class to gasp at him.

“THOMAS, YOU GOT TOMATOES?!!!” the class shockingly asked him in unison.

“Yeah…?” Thomas said, having no idea what was going on.

“But tomatoes are poisonous” Lafayette said.

“Yeah!” Mulligan said as Burr nodded in agreement to what Lafayette and Mulligan said.

“What?! Who says that?!” Jefferson incredulously asked.

“Everybody knows that!!” Alex said.

“I have some croissants if you want! I have enough for everyone!” Lafayette offered to Jefferson.

“You can have some of my apples too!” Madison offered likewise.

“Thomas, you know I hate you, but you don’t have to do this!!” Alex pleaded at Jefferson.

“You guys are being dumb!” Jefferson said, annoyed as he picks up a cherry tomato “Look, it’s fine! I’ll show you!”

“THOMAS!!! DON’T DO IT!!” the class pleaded before Jefferson successfully ate the cherry tomato.

“Tommy…” Tears began to well up in Peggy’s eyes as she held her sister, Eliza’s hand before she started crying “I DON’T WANT TOMMY TO DIE!!!”. Madison, Lafayette, Alex, Eliza, Angelica and all the other kids except Jefferson started crying as well.

As Mr. Washington returned to the classroom, he saw his class minus Jefferson crying and asked Jefferson “What happened here?”

“The class was crying because they thought I might die because I ate a cherry tomato” Jefferson said.

“And…?” Washington asked for more details.

“They think tomatoes are poisonous” Jefferson said.

“Oh…” Washington said before he called his class “Class gather around, your teacher has something he would like to explain to you”. The crying class turned to him and tried not to cry in front of him, so they just sniffled.

“Class, tomatoes are not poisonous. Did you know my wife, Martha makes tomato-based dishes at home? She makes spaghetti, pizza, tomato soup and salad. I ate tomatoes for many days and I’m still alive and healthy you see” Washington explained.

“Wait, you mean spaghetti sauce and pizza sauce are made from tomatoes?” Alex asked Mr. Washington as he sniffled.

“Yes, and I’m sure all of you had either eaten spaghetti or pizza once in your life, right?” he asked his class. His class nodded in agreement “See, you’re still here and healthy, am I right?” he said, and the class nodded again. “Now don’t feel sad, Jefferson’s gonna be fine. Now why don’t you all go have lunch with smiles on your faces” he told the class.

The class stopped crying and they apologized to Jefferson for their misunderstanding before sitting down to eat their lunches.

* * *

A few days later after the cherry tomatoes incident, it was Thomas’ turn to do show and tell, the assigned student usually presents an item to the class during the end of classes. Before leaving for school, he looked around his house for the perfect thing to bring for show and tell. He checked the dining room, living room, bedroom and finally his bathroom before he found the perfect thing to present to his class during show and tell.

During lunch time, Jefferson was eating mac and cheese when his best friend, James Madison asked him “Since you’re doing show and tell, what did you bring?”

“That’s a secret” Jefferson told Madison as he continued eating his mac and cheese.

When classes are almost over, it was time for show and tell and Thomas went in front of his class to present his item. Both of his hands are hidden behind his back, hiding the item he brought.

“Today for show and tell, I would like to present you my favorite thing” Thomas said as he brought out his rubber duckie “This is my rubber duckie, his name is James Madison. I named him after my best friend”. This sentence made his friend James Madison, red in the face. Jefferson continued to describe his rubber duckie, saying “He’s the one who make bath time lots of fun, James Madison, I'm awfully fond of you. James Madison, joy of joys, when I squeeze you, you make noise. James Madison, you're my very best friend it's true, just like the real James Madison”.

The class couldn’t help but giggle at Jefferson and at Madison whose blush has darkened due to his best friend unknowingly embarrassing him in front of class.

“Thank you, Thomas, that would be enough” Mr. Washington said before Jefferson might unknowingly say much more things that would sound wrong on his own ears.


	7. Christmas Party and Nativity Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely based on https://hamil-tots.tumblr.com/post/155100728337/merry-christmas-have-a-little-sketch-of-spy-peggy

Today was Alex's first Christmas party at King's Kindergarten, the party took place 2 weeks before Christmas day. The week before Christmas day, there would be a nativity play and the day after the nativity play would be the start of Christmas break. Now Alex was having a snowball fight with Laurens, Lafayette and Mulligan against Jefferson, Madison, and Lee. Alex's team eventually won because Jefferson's team were outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered, outplanned. The Schuyler Sisters were making snow angels while King George and Samuel were making a snow fort and snow men as the king's subjects.

Meanwhile Martha, Mr. Washington's wife was preparing snacks and some warm drinks for the kids while Mr. Washington finished putting Christmas lights and decorations inside the classroom. After preparations were completed, Washington asked his wife "Well, the decorations and snacks are completed, should I call the kids to officially start the Christmas party?"

"Go ahead, George dear" Martha said.

"Kids, come inside the classroom and let's officially start our Christmas party" Washington called his class.

The kids went inside, and they heard Christmas music playing while Martha handed the kids some drinks of non-alcoholic eggnog and hot cocoa with marshmallows.

"Kids, the snack table is right there" Martha pointed at the snack table so the class can fill their hungry bellies with delicious sweets. There was pie, candies, gingerbread men, and other Christmas cookies.

After the kids ate their snacks and warmed themselves with Martha's soothing warm drinks, Mr. Washington called the attention of his class again "Alright, class, now it's time to exchange gifts".

Lafayette gifted Mulligan a hobby reindeer while he gave the French boy a beanie which he made with the help of his parents. Burr and Theodosia gifted each other a new book while Peggy gave a hair tie to Maria, so she wouldn't have the trouble of brushing her hair away from her eyes. Maria, in return, gave Peggy a Spy Gear toy set, since she knew how Peggy always wanted to be a spy. Laurens gave Lee a stuffed dog to add to his dog collection while in return, Laurens was given turtle food by Lee for his pet turtle at home and for their class pet turtle. King George gave Samuel a black scarf while Seabury gave King George a toy scepter. Madison gave Jefferson a magenta colored blanket while Jefferson gave Madison a rubber duckie.

"Thanks Thomas, I'm gonna name him after you" Madison said which made Thomas blush after hearing Madison planning to name his rubber duckie, Thomas Jefferson.

Since the class has an odd number of 15 students, one student must give two people gifts and in return must receive to gifts from those two people.

Alex then approached to Angelica and Eliza and gave them their gifts. Alex gave Eliza a male Baby Alive doll while Angelica was given a Sailor Moon wand.

"Thanks Alex, I'm gonna call him Philip just like my dad" Eliza said.

"Thanks Alex. This toy would show everyone that even girls can be heroes" Angelica said.

"You're welcome" Alex said to both girls.

Eliza then gifted Alex a plastic piggy bank while Angelica gave Alex a bucket of toy soldiers.

"Wow, I love them both. Thanks, you two" Alex said causing the two girls to beam a bright smile at him, feeling happy about Alex liking their gifts they gave to him.

Peggy took this moment as the perfect opportunity to use her Spy Gear gift from Maria. She took a toy fishing rod from the toy chest, and with the combination of her Spy Gear toy set, she hung a mistletoe that she kept in her pocket. She climbed on top of a cabinet to properly lower the mistletoe. She's basically doing both her sisters a solid.

Peggy first aimed the mistletoe between Alex and Angelica. Angelica saw the mistletoe first and she blushed and then she saw Peggy on top of the cabinet. Angelica then quickly gave Alex a kiss on the cheek before rushing towards Peggy. Alex's faced turned red from Angelica's kiss and Eliza, who also saw the mistletoe between Angelica and Alex, was a bit jealous seeing what her sister did to Alex.

"Peggy! Get down there, you'll get hurt!" Angelica called to Peggy from below the cabinet.

"But Spy Peggy's trying to get Eliza and Alex to kiss under the mistletoe" Peggy explained from above the cabinet.

From afar, Laurens and Maria saw the mistletoe still between Alex and the empty spot where Angelica formerly was and they both raced to that spot so they could both kiss Alex.

Laurens arrived first and kissed Alex on the cheek followed by Maria who also kissed Alex on the cheek. Alex was dumbfounded and he thought to himself 'Is there a line of people who want to kiss me?'

Peggy finally moved the mistletoe between Eliza and Alex. Finally, Alex noticed the mistletoe between him and Eliza and turned red. Eliza then gave Alex a small kiss on the cheek before Alex returned the gesture by giving her a short "grown-up kiss". Eliza expected this, ever since the first time that had happened to her, she prepared herself just in case Alex would give her another one. To Alex's surprise, she kissed him back for a few seconds, it was only a quick kiss that last 2-3 seconds.

"Yes" Peggy gave herself a silent fist pump.

"Now can you come down?" Angelica asked Peggy.

"Okay" Peggy replied as she carefully went down from the cabinet.

"Alright, class, it's time for our Christmas group picture" Washington said as he set up a camera on a tripod which was timed for 5 seconds.

The class gathered in front of the camera before Washington and his wife, Martha joined in the group photo.

"Now everyone, say Merry Christmas" Martha said to the kids.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone including Martha said as the camera took their Christmas group photo.

* * *

One week later, the kids went back to school to prepare for their nativity play. The kids' families came and sat down on the chairs inside the classroom.

A male doll from the toy chest was used as their baby Jesus and Alex and Eliza both played Joseph and Mary. Burr played the innkeeper who let Mary and Joseph stay at the stable. The Three Kings were played by Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette. The shepherds were played by Lee, Samuel, and Maria while the angels were played by Angelica, Peggy, and Theodosia. King Herod the Great was obviously played by none other than King George III.

Mr. Washington was the play's narrator as he narrated the nativity story, the kids performed in front of their parents in their classroom.

"Do you have any room at your inn?" Alex asked Burr the innkeeper.

"No, I'm sorry but we're full" Burr said.

"But my wife is having a baby" Alex tried to reason with Burr.

"Well, I do have a stable if you'd like" Burr offered.

"We'll take it" Alex said before Burr guided Alex and Eliza to the stable.

After they arrived at the stable, Eliza brought out the baby doll from under her dress and placed it in the makeshift manger.

The three angels: Peggy, Angelica and Theodosia then appeared to the three shepherds: Lee, Samuel, and Maria, and the angels said in unison "Rejoice for the king is born and is laying in the manger".

"Where do we find the baby king?" the three shepherds asked in unison.

"Follow the big bright star" Angelica said as she pointed to the angel, Peggy who is carrying a yellow prop star.

Peggy ran to where the baby was, and the shepherds followed her, and they saw the baby and knelt before Him.

The Three Kings were then summoned by King Herod to ask the baby king's location.

"You say that you're looking for a baby king, am I right?" King George asked.

"That's right" Laurens said.

"Then find this baby king so I can worship him" King George said.

When they arrived at the manger and saw the baby, they gave him gifts. Mulligan had gold, Lafayette had frankincense and Laurens had myrrh.

Angelica the angel then warned The Three Kings in a dream "Don't go back to Herod because he's gonna kill the baby".

The Three Kings woke up and Hercules said "I can't believe that Herod would try and kill a baby"

"Yes, that's a special baby not to mention, he's also cute" Lafayette said.

"Come on guys, let's take the other way home so Herod won't find out" Laurens said before they left the city using an alternative route.

Herod was angry after finding out that The Three Kings didn't come back, and he ordered for the death of all baby boys, two years old and below. Meanwhile Angelica the angel warned Alex "Herod is coming to kill your baby; you must go to Egypt to be safe".

Alex then woke up Eliza and they both took the baby and fled to Egypt and stayed there until Herod died. After the death of King Herod, the family returned to their hometown of Nazareth instead of Bethlehem.

"The End" Washington said as the kids gathered around and gave their parents a bow as their parents applauded their performance. After the successful performance, the kids said their goodbyes to each other before leaving the school and going their separate ways to finally start their Christmas break with their own family.


	8. Playdates, Sleepovers and Duels

One day at King’s Kindergarten, Eliza approached Alex who was practicing his handwriting as usual, and she asked him “Hey Alex, would you like to have a playdate with me and my sisters this Saturday?”

“Sure” Alex said.

Eliza smiled and ran back to her sisters and said, “He said yes!” causing herself and her sisters to squeal in excitement.

Fast forward and it was now Saturday with Rachel bringing her son, Alex to the Schuyler mansion. While Alex was surprised at the size of his friends’ house, Rachel knew the Schuylers were rich and that their father was a senator. She rang the doorbell and she was greeted by the sisters’ father and famous senator, Philip, who opened the door for them. As they entered the mansion, Alex was greeted by The Schuyler Sisters who squeezed him into a tight group hug.

Angelica took Alex’s left hand while Eliza took his right hand and dragged him to their room while Peggy ran behind them. Their bedroom has stuffed toys, dolls and dollhouses and a King Size bed that The Schuyler Sisters share. 

Throughout the whole day, Alex had funny with The Schuyler Sisters because Angelica and Eliza usually pull Alex to their side for their turn to play with him like in a tug of war.

“I'm just saying, if you really loved me, you would share him” Angelica said as she pulled Alex to her side.

“Ha!” Eliza said as she pulled Alex to her side.

Peggy however politely asks Alex if she can have her turn to play with him.

During Angelica’s turn, she and Alex built a pillow fort and hid together and protected themselves against the stuffed animals who they pretended were evil beasts. While they were inside the pillow fort, they read some books and ate some snacks inside. When they would come out, Angelica would pretend to fire a blast from the Sailor Moon wand Alex gave her during the Christmas party while Alex would follow her from behind, like if he was a damsel in distress.

When it was Eliza’s turn, she decided to try and play house with Alex at the bedroom. She even made real sandwiches from the kitchen for their snacks to make it realistic. Alex was surprised that Eliza is a good cook even though she basically just made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for him, for herself, and for her sisters even though they’re not playing house with her and Alex. Since her sisters were in the room while the two were playing house, Peggy patiently waited for her turn by playing with her dolls while Angelica distracted herself by reading a book. She can’t help but feel a bit jealous and she imagined what it would be like if she played house with Alex.

When it was Peggy’s turn, she and Alex pretended to be spies and they both tried to take out the stuffed animals who pretended to be the bad guy. They also played lighthearted pranks on Eliza and Angelica. While all of this were happening; Philip and his wife and the girls’ mother, Catherine were talking to Rachel about their own lives, jobs, their own kids, and a bit of politics.

Dinner time came and Philip called the kids to come down while Catherine set up the dining table with the help of Rachel. While it was normal for the Schuylers, Alex was surprised when he saw the dinner spread as he didn’t expect his friends to eat that much, Rachel smiled at her son looked at the spread in awe.

“Please help yourselves” Philip told Alex and Rachel who ate their fill along with the Schuylers. As they ate, Philip looked at Alex in curiosity and asked him “Alexander, may I speak with you?”

“Okay” Alex said with a smile on his face. When Eliza heard those words, she started to get nervous and she quickly finished her dinner.

“Excuse me, I’ll just be upstairs” Eliza said before she briskly walked to her room.

This sudden action by Eliza made her sisters, Angelica and Peggy worried for her so they quickly finished their dinner and went upstairs to their room. When they had entered the room, they found their sister, Eliza crying while nervously hugging her male Baby Alive doll, Philip.

“Eliza, why are you crying?” Peggy asked her.

“Haven’t you seen the movies?” Eliza told her sisters as she sobbed “Whenever a dad wants to talk to the boy, he will either not approve him to be the girl’s friend or he will scare the boy until he won’t talk to the girl ever again”.

“But that’s just a movie” Angelica said.

“But it could still happen” Eliza said.

Angelica and Peggy approached Eliza and they both gave her a hug. “It’s okay, Eliza, daddy’s a very nice person, he wouldn’t be that overprotective like what we see in the movies” Angelica said.

“You’re right” Eliza said as she slowly stopped crying, “Daddy wouldn’t such a thing”.

“Now you should clean yourself up before you go down” Angelica said.

Eliza then wiped her tears and went to the bathroom to wash her face before she and her sisters went downstairs. Eliza and her sisters stopped at the living room and they eavesdropped at the conversation that Alex is having with their father. Philip was listening to how Alex writes everyday like he’s running out time and how he Eliza convinces him to take nap breaks or that one time where he and his friends freed the playground from the rule of King George III and his assistant and friend, Samuel. Alex even tried to convince him to let him keep playing with Eliza and her sisters which seemed to worry Eliza. It was surprising because Philip doesn’t even have an issue about Alex playing with his daughters.

Philip was impressed that he walked to Alex’s seat and said to him “Be true” as he shook Alex’s hand.

Alex then turns back to Eliza, smiling and she felt helpless as she ran to Alex and hugged him in celebration of winning her dad’s approval of being her and her sisters’ playmate even though he didn’t need his approval because they’re just playmates.

“Let’s all have a sleepover together, Alex” Eliza said.

“Yeah, have a sleepover with us” Angelica said.

Alex smiled at them and then asked his mom “Mom, can I go to their sleepover?”

Rachel smiled at her son and said, “I knew this was going to happen, so I packed some pajamas and some extra clothes for the both of us just in case of a sleepover”.

“Yay!” Alex said.

“Let’s go upstairs!” Eliza said as she, her sisters and Alex ran upstairs.

Philip then said to Rachel “We’ll have the guest room prepared” before he called a maid and asked her to prepare the guest room for Rachel.

That night Alex and The Schuyler Sisters fell asleep in their bed with Peggy on the left, followed by Angelica, then Alex, and finally Eliza on the right. Alex has holding both Angelica and Eliza’s hands.

* * *

A few days after his playdate and sleepover with The Schuyler Sisters, an idea popped into Alex’s head, he decided to have his own playdate and sleepover with his guy friends.

Alex approached his group of male friends and asked them “Hey guys, do you wanna have a group playdate and sleepover at my house during the weekend?”

“Sure, but you live in a small apartment with your mom” Laurens said as Lafayette, Mulligan, and Burr agreed with him.

“You’re right” Alex agreed before asking his friends “So who’s hosting our first group playdate and sleepover?”

“Not it” Laurens said first.

“Not it” Hercules followed.

“Not it” Burr went last.

Lafayette was too slow to say that he wasn’t it, but it was already too late, he’s hosting the first ever group playdate and sleepover.

“Guys, you should see Lafayette’s house, it’s huge like The Schuyler Sisters’ house but with a huge collection of boat dioramas” Alex said.

“Ooh!” Laurens, Hercules, and Burr excitingly said.

“It’s true” Lafayette said.

Fast forward to another Saturday and Lafayette’s driver picked up Alex, Laurens, Mulligan and Burr from their own respective homes and were driven to Lafayette’s mansion. As the boys got off the car, the boys minus Alex and Lafayette awed by the exterior of the mansion.

“Come on guys, I’ll show you inside” Lafayette said as he guided his friends inside the mansion. As they went up to Lafayette’s room, they passed by a huge collection of boat dioramas.

“That’s a lot of boats” Mulligan said.

“I know right” Alex said as Lafayette rolled his eyes.

They entered his room and saw that his room was filled with toys and that it had a King-Sized bed.

“Hey guys, who’s up for some target practice?” Lafayette asked as he opened his closet, revealing a hidden armory of Nerf guns.

“Wow, he didn’t show me that last time I was here” a surprised Alex told his friends.

The five of them went to the backyard and practiced their marksmanship by using Lafayette’s toy robots and monsters as the target.

Burr was a terrible shot, Lafayette, Mulligan and Laurens were better shooters, but Alex was the best shooter, they ever saw. Alex took down all Lafayette’s toy robots and monsters from the Nerf gun with just one shot unlike Mulligan, Laurens and Lafayette himself who had good aim but took many shots to take their target down. Burr was very jealous at Alex after seeing his marksmanship skills.

 _‘Sure, I have friends, but they approached me first unlike Alex who was more expressive and approached them first. He always takes risks while I always waited for the right time and right now, I’m still willing to wait for it. There’s even that one time he planned the playground revolution and with his intelligence and marksmanship from his water gun, the revolution was a success and what did I do, I just fired my water gun as if it was a command’_ Burr thought.

“Hey Burr” Alex called out to him, snapping Burr out of his thoughts.

“What?” Burr asked.

“You looked kinda upset” Alex worryingly asked him.

“It’s because you were always better than me, you’re a better shooter than me, you have many girls who are in love with you, you write more words than me because you write like you’re running out of time! Overall, you’re Washington’s favorite student and it must be nice to have Washington by your side!” Aaron snapped at Alex, shocking him and his friends before he continued “You always take risks like that one time you planned a playground revolution and it was successful and what did I do, I just fired my water gun as if it was a command!

“It was a command” Alex said.

“Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? Soon that attitude may be your doom!” Burr complained.

“Burr, I know we may have some disagreements in these past few months. I can even make an itemized list of a few months of disagreements” Alex said.

“Sweet Jesus” Burr exasperatedly said before continuing “Careful how you proceed, good man. Intemperate indeed, good man. Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or prepare to bleed, good man”.

“Burr, your grievance is legitimate, I stand by what I did, every bit of it. You stand only for yourself, it's what you do, I can't apologize because it's true” Alex tried to reason with him.

“Then stand, Alexander. Here at the front lawn. Guns drawn” Burr said.

“You’re on” Alex said.

The two held Lafayette’s Nerf guns and turned their backs against one another. Burr remembered the dueling advice he saw at a western movie on TV back at home, he looked him in the eye, aim no higher, summon all the courage you require. Then count.

“One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine, number-ten paces, fire!” Mulligan, Laurens and Lafayette counted in unison before the two turned to face each other and Burr fired first, and Alex raised the Nerf gun at the sky.

“He aims his pistol at the sky—” Lafayette, Laurens and Mulligan called out to Aaron to stop after seeing what Alex is doing.

“Wait!” Burr screamed but it was too late, he struck him right between his ribs and Alex fell on the grass. 

“I’m alright” Alex sat up and rubbed the sore spot on his chest.

“Why did you throw away your shot?” Burr asked Alex.

“Because even though we had our disagreements, I don’t want to hurt my first friend” Alex said.

Tears welled up in Burr’s eyes then he started to cry “I’m sorry Alex, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was just being a jealous and selfish jerk”.

“No, I’m sorry Burr, I didn’t mean to overshadow you, I just wanted to be like you” Alex said.

“What?” a confused Burr asked as he sobbed.

“I saw how hard you studied and how good you wrote. I always looked up to you and you inspired me to study and write non-stop” Alex said.

“You think I’m your hero?” Burr asked as he slow stopped crying.

“Yeah, and you still are. Now please stop crying or else I’m gonna cry too” Alex said.

“Thanks for making me feel better, Alex” Burr said as he wiped away his tears and offered a hand to Alex, to pull him off the grass.

“You’re welcome” Alex said before he opened his arms and said, “Friends again?”

“Friends again” Burr said as he and Alex hugged.

“Now that you two are friends again, let’s go inside for some snacks, my personal chef has made some macarons” Lafayette said. The boys rushed into the kitchen and ate some macarons.

“These are so good” Laurens said.

“It’s like a tiny ice cream sandwich” Mulligan said.

“And it comes in different flavors” Burr said.

“Yeah” Alex agreed.

The group later spent the rest of the day, playing board games, eating a huge dinner spread similar to what Alex and his mom had with The Schuyler Sisters, and watching movies in Lafayette’s home theater room before the group went to sleep, sharing Lafayette’s King-Sized bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the last chapter. I don't know yet.


End file.
